


Making the Most of It

by EmerySaks7



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/pseuds/EmerySaks7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Amelia and Delbert's one-year anniversary draws near, they are forced to pursue a smuggler who has unwittingly taken historical documents from the Legacy's cargo to his compound on the planet Denobai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Isn't It Romantic?

As the night sky hid behind heavy clouds, an occasional ray of moonlight escaped through, illuminating the barren courtyard. Heavily-fortified, large granite walls surrounded smaller buildings which were sporadically positioned across the grounds. Another beam of moonlight broke through, quickly revealing two figures huddled beneath a small awning, one kneeling as they stood in front of a gate, the other vigilantly scanning the area surrounding them.

"I don't think this is such a good idea," Delbert Doppler cautioned as he looked around nervously. "What if we get caught?"

"Well my dear, then I'll suppose we'll have to spend our anniversary inside a Denobai prison facility," his companion responded dryly, still fiddling with the magnetic lock.

"Amelia!"

With a sigh, Amelia Doppler stopped what she was doing and favored her husband with an exasperated look. "Sarcasm, Delbert. That was sarcasm. I would suggest you look into its many incarnations, but somehow, I rather imagine you'd find a way to bumble through it much like the rest of your speech." The sly smile she tacked on the end of the comment helped to dispel some of the sting the barb would have otherwise delivered.

"Oh." Delbert thought for a moment, watching his wife as she returned to her task, before conceding to her logic. "You're probably right."

"Of course I am, darling. Haven't you learned that by now?" There was a gentle buzz and then a click as the lock sprang open. "Aha! There we go."

Straightening, she reached inside her parka and dropped the tool into an interior pocket. When she removed her hand, Delbert saw that she had traded the lock pick for a blaster. He winced.

"Do you think we're going to need that?"

Amelia shrugged. "I certainly hope not, but one can never be too certain. Besides, you know my motto."

"Blast first, questions later?" he offered with a practiced look of innocence.

"Oh honestly, Delbert. It was one time, and I have already admitted that that particular lapse in judgment was one of my less-than-stellar moments." She sighed and brought two fingers up to rub the bridge of her nose. "Seeing as you've mentioned it – yet again – am I to presume that you plan on reminding me of that moment for the duration of our foreseeable future?"

Delbert cocked his head in thought and carefully considered her question. "It's a distinct possibility. After all, you said it yourself: How often do you have a lapse in judgment?"

Amelia narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm beginning to think I made a rather grave one approximately one year ago."

Delbert chuckled and gave her a fond look. "And a year ago, I might have believed you, but I know better now." He leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially. "You've taught me too well, darling; however, if I promise to not mention it any more, may I still sleep in our bed when we return home?"

Amelia favored him with a level stare while Delbert waited expectantly.

"I'll consider it."

Delbert grinned and shook his head in amusement, quite aware that consideration was far better than what she would've done six months ago. Amelia took a moment to return the smile before turning back to the door and palming her blaster. Reaching in to his own coat pocket, Delbert pulled out a smaller version of the blaster Amelia carried, and clutching it tightly, began to follow her into the darkness. The courtyard was once again steeped in blackness, but Amelia, with her keen Felid senses had no difficultly in navigating. She could hear Doppler creeping softly behind her and had to admit to being impressed with his ability to maintain near silence. Not too long ago, that would have been asking for the impossible.

They had been married for almost a year now. One year. Amelia shook her head in disbelief as she quickly reflected on the past two years of her life. If Arrow had told her that the bumbling academic in the sardine-can outfit would end up being the man she loved more than life itself, she would've recommended that he be considered for Bedlam.

But, love him she did. It still took her by surprise when she recalled how he had slowly worked his way into her heart. The small tokens of his affection – flowers, books, carriage rides along the canyon as the moon slowly rose into the sky. She had to give the man credit. He had taken his time in wooing her, and it had worked. Now, one year later, here she was, trespassing about on some heavily fortified planet with husband in tow, blaster at the ready.

_How utterly romantic_ , she thought with a silent laugh. She was going to have to make sure to thank the blasted smuggler for effectively ruining her first anniversary. Perhaps some nice blaster fire across the top of his head or maybe a good, old-fashioned blow to the jaw was in order. Whatever she did, she would have to do it quickly if she hoped to retrieve the documents he had inadvertently taken when he'd chosen _her_ ship and _her_ cargo to transport _his_ Rivellian chocolates.

Why Denobai simply wouldn't lift its embargo on Rivellian delicacies was beyond her, and under normal circumstances, the foreign trade policies of two lesser planets wouldn't have bothered her in the least. However, this particular smuggler had decided to sneak the confections in with a particularly fragile shipment leaving on the RLS Legacy. The temperature-controlled cargo made the perfect hideaway for the heat-sensitive chocolates. Unfortunately, the perfect container which was specifically climate-controlled had been do so for several very important and extremely antique documents which had been drawn when Montressor had first been established 300 years ago.

It had been an honor to be asked to transport them to a nearby museum on one of the outer-lying planets. But that honor had quickly morphed into shock when she realized the cargo was missing only moments after docking at the spaceport. Fortunately, fast thinking on Lightoller's part had allowed them to quickly trace where the cargo had found its berth. Unfortunately, it was in the heavily-fortified compound of the well-known Raul de la Vega, a most notorious Denobian businessman who was said to have ties to the planet's crime syndicate. It came as no shock to Amelia to consider that the man was also engaged in smuggling.

Reaching into her other breast pocket, she retrieved a small communications device and brought it to her lips, pressing the communication button.

"Mr. Lightoller, can you hear me?" she asked in the barest of whispers.

"Aye, Captain."

"Report."

"I dispatched the nearby 'help' and am coming up on your position." There was a pause. "I can see you now."

Amelia peered into the darkness, scanning the blackened area behind them. Shaking her head, she spoke into the receiver again. "I don't see you."

"Look to your left. See the dashing figure swathed in black near the trash disposers?" came the dry response.

The corners of Amelia's mouth lifted into the slightest smile. "I see no dashing figure. Merely the form of one former First Officer." She cleared her throat and brought the slightest touch of command to her voice. "Well then, now that we've engaged in the obligatory light-hearted banter that always accompanies these adventures, do you think you could join us, Mr. Lightoller? I rather dislike the idea of spending the entire night out in this blasted cold."

A serious note crept into his voice. "Duly noted, Captain. I'm making my way to you now."

Amelia turned to Delbert and gave him an appraising glance, her mood turning somber as she asked, "Are you ready for this, Doctor? There's an overwhelming chance that this could turn nasty."

Delbert returned her gaze levelly. "Short of tying me up and gagging me, there is no way that I will allow you to continue this mission without me."

Amelia nodded thoughtfully for a moment. "Now there's an intriguing idea my dear, but I think we'd best leave that for home behind closed doors, don't you?"

Delbert's eyes widened in surprise and opened his mouth to reply but stopped short as Lightoller appeared behind them. In less time it took to take a breath, Amelia was once again all business and turned to her First Officer outlining her plan for gaining entry into the compound and access to the control room.


	2. A Map, A Plan and the Wrong Direction

Amelia carefully communicated her plan to Delbert and Lightoller emphasizing the need to quickly overtake the compound's central communications center. She planted a fingertip on top of a large building in the center of the schematic and then looked up to direct a question to her First Officer. "If we can tap into their communications system, we can manipulate the surveillance system and use it to our advantage. Do we know where the communication room is located?"

Lightoller nodded and pointed to a spot on the far edge of the map. "Right here, in the northwest wing of the compound. A patrol sweeps by every 42 minutes. We should have plenty of time to sneak in, put our tap in place and get to the cargo hold."

"42 minutes?" Delbert frowned.

Amelia spared him a glance. "Is there a problem, Doctor?" Even after a year of marriage, she still couldn't bring herself to address her husband informally when in the presence of her crewmen, not even one as trusted as Lightoller.

"Doesn't that seem … well … a bit random?"

Amelia chuckled and bestowed a patronizing smile upon him. "And what would you have, Doctor? A set of guards patrolling every 10 minutes, blasters at the ready, a telecommunications node in hand to call in reinforcements at the slightest sound?"

As Lightoller and Amelia patiently gazed at him waiting for an answer, Delbert had the good grace to blush, clear his throat, scratch one in ear in thought and then finally splutter, "Well yes! Everyone knows a good patrol does that!"

Amelia frowned and pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger – a sure fire sign of exasperation. "I fear the good Doctor has seen one too many holo-movies, Mr. Lightoller," she explained by way of apology.

Seeing the blush flame even darker on Delbert's cheeks, Lightoller took pity on him and leaned in confidentially. "No worries, Doc. I thought the same thing when I first signed up. But after seven years of reconnaissance and chasing swindlers and pirates, I've learned differently."

Delbert nodded thoughtfully and felt his pride slowly returning. That is, until Lightoller continued with, "They patrol every 15 minutes," and winked at the Canid.

"Oh honestly, Lightoller, must you bait the poor man every time?" Amelia sighed.

Lightoller laughed and gave Delbert a good-natured nudge. "It's all in good fun, Captain. The Doc knows that."

Delbert gazed at the two sailors for a long moment, his eyes narrowing to small slits before silently shaking his head and turning to a building toward his right. As he walked away from them, Amelia and Lightoller could see him still shaking his head. A moment later, the doctor's faintly disgusted mutter of, "Sailors. I'll never understand them," reached their ears.

Amelia, in what was quite an unusual moment for her, glanced at Lightoller and threw him an amused grin. The First Officer couldn't help smiling in return, slightly taken aback by his commanding officer's rare display of open amusement.

Cocking her head in his direction, Amelia addressed Lightoller with a hint of laughter in her voice. "Although it will no doubt greatly embarrass him, I do find myself taking some small pleasure in retrieving the good Doctor and informing him that he's heading directly toward the main residence quarters." She allowed Delbert to take a few more steps before sauntering after him.

Lightoller laughed softly to himself and watched as his commanding officer caught up with their wayward companion a moment later. Although he couldn't hear the conversation, he had no difficulty in understanding their body language. Delbert's flailing arms and Amelia's adamant pointing in the direction of their enemy – a direction that Doppler had been so diligently pursuing – resulted in several minutes of a heated, yet contained, discussion. Finally, Delbert dropped his arms to his side. When Lightoller saw Amelia place a soft hand against the defeated Doctor's face, the First Officer had to good grace to turn around and allow the couple a small modicum of privacy.

A moment later, he could hear the pair at his side. He didn't miss the grateful look his Captain bestowed on him, and he wisely chose to refrain from any other comment. From the look on Doppler's face, he didn't think it would be well received, and considering the Canid's rather amiable personality, that was saying a lot.

Amelia, all business once more, glanced at the map still spread out on a nearby crate. "Well gentlemen, shall we make our way to the communications center, or would we like to continue our little jaunt here in an open courtyard, where anyone who happens to pass by can clearly see us?"


	3. Ten Minutes Ago

This espionage line was panning out to be rather easy, Delbert Doppler thought to himself, idling fingering the trigger on the blaster that lay at his side. Much easier than their stint on Treasure Planet when they were trying to escape from mutinous pirates, he decided. The Canid was dutifully standing watch outside the communications center while Amelia and Lightoller worked inside to disable the intercom and computer systems.

It had been decided – despite his objections – that he would be the lookout for two reasons. First, he had little, if any, knowledge of the inner working of large communications systems. The second reason – and the one that Delbert secretly believed bore more weight in Amelia's mind – was Delbert's own disastrous attempt to fix a broken holo-projector that had resided in their sitting room.

He was sure that the memory of the small-yet-contained fire and smell of singed fur had been the catalyst behind Amelia's quick assessment that Delbert was the most qualified of their group to stand watch. Pointing the butt of a blaster at him and nodding at the entrance, Amelia had effectively cut off all argument and curtly instructed him, "Doctor. Door. Remain alert."

That had been six minutes ago. Delbert was counting. After his rather embarrassing discussion with Amelia about the average patrol time, his ego was scrambling with ways to justify his earlier comments. Logically, he knew the chances of his justification actually being validated were rather slim, but something inside him still felt the need to try.

Glancing down, he pulled his watch from the pocket it was attached to and glanced down. Six minutes and 45 seconds. He sighed. Unless a patrol just happened to chance by in the next three minutes, it was going to be a long watch.

Meanwhile, inside the comm center, Amelia was watching as her First Mate expertly hacked into the compound's central communications system. As his fingers danced over the keys and he gained access to several heavily-encrypted programs, Amelia gave a small cough of amazement. When Lightoller momentarily halted his fingers to look over at her, she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Mr. Lightoller, I do realize it has been several years since I've graced an Academy classroom, but your skills seem – shall we say – quite above that of standard Academy teachings."

Lightoller shrugged sheepishly at his commanding officer. "Extra-curricular activities, Captain," he responded with a cheeky grin and went back to disabling various systems.

"Indeed," Amelia chuckled. She consulted her watch. Eight minutes and 54 seconds. They were doing remarkably well on time. It would be another 33 minutes before another patrol passed by.

She went over the next step of their plan in her mind, ensuring it was still viable. After Lightoller disconnected power to the main systems array, they would split up with her and Doppler making their way to the climate-controlled area where she was certain the chocolates and documents were being kept. Lightoller would ensure their exit route was secured and free of any potential problems.

All in all, it was a fairly fail-safe plan. That was the way Amelia liked it. A good captain was always able to adapt to sudden changes in any plan, but as a creature of habit, she was generally loathe to make those changes unless absolutely necessary. Although there was a time and place for it, Amelia believed spontaneity was never a good idea, especially on a ship that required order and discipline. That same philosophy carried over into her executions of daily supply runs, dinner preparations, holiday planning and, like now, the occasional planet-side mission.

She looked at her watch again. Nine minutes and 34 seconds. Everything was moving along swimmingly.

XXX

Outside, Delbert was counting the tiles that comprised the floor patterns beneath his shoes. Thus far, he had counted 754 tiles. Behind him, he could the low murmur of Amelia's voice as she asked Lightoller a question and then a soft laugh at his response. He sighed. It should be him making Amelia laugh. Over dinner. On Montressor. Celebrating their one-year anniversary. Instead, he was stuck on this god-forsaken planet, toting a blaster he didn't feel the least comfortable carrying. Oh, he could use it. He had made it a point to take a firing class the moment they had returned from Treasure Planet. "Just in case," he had told Amelia. In truth, he thought it might impress her. He made a mental note to ask her if it had when they had made it safely back to the ship.

He looked down at the floor and realized he had lost count of the tiles. He swore softly and decided to mentally compose an outline for his next paper. He looked at his watch again. Nine minutes and 45 seconds.

He had just gotten to his second point when he heard a commotion at the far end of the hallway. He looked up.

There, rounding the corner, were two guards, blasters in one hand and a telecommunications node in the other. He checked his watch. Ten minutes.

Because it happened so infrequently, Delbert Doppler usually took secret pleasure in being right about something and Amelia being wrong. But at this moment, he desperately wished she had been right.


	4. A Hack and a Jog

Lightoller could feel his Captain's breath dance across the back of his neck as she leaned over his shoulder. He cleared his throat and turned his head to look at her.

"Ah, Captain … it might be easier for me to work if you weren't so, um, close," he tactfully offered. He had nothing but the deepest respect and affection for the forceful Felid and would never dream of any impropriety concerning his captain. That being said, he was still a man and she a lovely and alluring captain. He'd have to be daft to not be affected by such a close proximity. Not for the first time, Frederick silently congratulated Delbert Doppler on managing to capture the heart of someone as such a caliber as his captain.

"Tiring of my company already, Mr. Lightoller?" Amelia shot him a wounded look and pulled back with a chuckle.

Lightoller grinned, his bright blue eyes twinkling from beneath the silver-and-gray fur that lined them. "Never, Captain. It's merely the distraction of having such a great naval legend so close and …"

"Oh hush, Lightoller. I can't take another minute of your mindless prattle," she scolded, shaking her head at him in amusement. "How close are you to bypassing the safeties?"

The First Officer glanced at a display just left of his head and then back down at the monitor beneath his dappled hands, once again all business. "I should have it in just a moment, M'am. The climate-controlled facility has been unlocked. I've only two left to open a clear route for our exit."

"Good man," she nodded. "Perhaps I should take a moment to check on the Doctor. I haven't heard anything out of him in a few minutes, which I've learned is usually good cause for alarm." She turned to make her way to the door just as Delbert came barreling into the room, his ears flapping and hair flying wildly behind him.

"Guards! Coming! In the hallway!"

Amelia reached out and grabbed him by the arm in an effort to slow him. Unfortunately with his momentum, it served only to stop his arm while his body continued. A moment later, his feet shot out from under him and he landed, rather ungraciously Amelia thought, on his back. Were it not for his previous of statement of guards rapidly approaching, it would have been a comical moment.

Oblivious to any possible injuries her husband might have sustained, Amelia was all business as she quickly knelt down beside the fallen Canid and began rapidly firing off questions.

"Doctor, you said there were guards. How many? Where in the hallway? Do we have enough time to make an unnoticed escape?"

Delbert, still on his back, lifted his head as he held up two fingers and gasped, "At the corner, and no, I don't think so," before he gratefully took the hand that Lightoller offered him and slowly rose to his feet.

"Anything broken, Doc?"

Delbert gave himself a quick, cursory check. "Not that I can assess, although I do feel a nasty knot forming at the back of my head."

"Then it's rather fortunate for you that you have such a thick skull," Amelia noted wryly. She cast a glance at Lightoller. "Are the safeties removed?"

He nodded.

"Very well. I'll need you to draw their fire, Mr. Lightoller," she said, casting him an apologetic glance. "We'll give you two minutes to dash and lead them away from the cc facility. After that, the good doctor and I will make our way to the cargo, retrieve the documents and rendezvous with you at the exit point."

"Aye, Captain."

"Everybody make certain your tracking devices are on and calibrated," Amelia instructed as she reached down to check her own. "If we should get separated for any reason, we'll need those functioning in order to retrieve you."

Lightoller nodded and ran a hand over his verifying that it was operational as Delbert did the same. Once satisfied, the three inched closer to the door and listened as the footsteps drew closer.

Amelia tilted her head toward the door and motioned to Lightoller, informing him to head right as she and Delbert exited left. With a grim look, she nodded for him to leave. Her First Officer flashed her a cheeky smile and then bolted out the door, blaster in hand.

A moment later, Amelia and Delbert heard Lightoller's voice as he tauntingly called out to two very surprised guards. "Excuse me, could either of you tell me where the bathroom is located?"

Amelia rolled her eyes and briefly questioned her judgment in choosing such a brazen First Officer, but then remembered why she'd done so when she heard his pounding footsteps rush passed the doorway quickly followed by the two guards who had recovered from their initial surprise and were now giving chase.

He may be cheeky, she thought to herself, but when it came to loyalty and bravery, there were none that could surpass Lightoller. As the footfalls faded from earshot, Amelia turned to Delbert.

"Rather unconventional," she admitted, "but ludicrously effective, wouldn't you say?"

Delbert nodded, still a bit dazed. "Extremely."

Craning her head around the doorway, Amelia glanced in both directions of the now-deserted corridor. Satisfied that they were once again alone, she turned to Delbert. "Well, shall we be off? We have national treasures to retrieve, and I daresay young Frederick will keep them busy long enough for us to do so."

Without waiting for an answer, she palmed her own blaster and headed out the corridor, leaving Delbert to quickly follow in her wake.


	5. A Myriad of Mazes to the Door

Amelia could hear the rapid footfalls trail away from her as Lightoller led the guards on a merry chase in the opposite direction from which she and Delbert were headed. As the duo swiftly made their way along the hallways, Amelia reflected what a damn nuisance it was that the patrol had failed to sweep every 42 minutes as their reconnaissance information had projected. It was even more galling that Delbert had been correct in his assumption of 10 minutes. No doubt, she'd hear all about it the moment they stepped foot across their threshold back home. She sighed audibly and then decided that the man was allowed the occasional moment to bask in being correct. Besides, she reasoned with a wry smile, those moments happened so rarely for the poor Canid.

Glancing down, she consulted the schematic that glowed up at her from the NavUnit strapped to her wrist. "A right at the next corridor, Doctor!"

The two hurtled around the corner and continued to pad down the tiled hallway, their footsteps echoing loudly behind them.

"Doctor, remind me to wear less-audible boots the next time we decide to do a little breaking and entering for our anniversary celebration. These are far too noisy for excursions such as these," she reasoned calmly. "Another right!"

Delbert looked at her incredulously – as much as he could while trying to run full force down an empty hallway in an attempt to evade detection by hostile forces. "That is sarcasm, isn't it, dear?" he wheezed.

Amelia flashed him a brilliant smile. "You're catching on wonderfully, darling. Next left!"

A moment later, they had turned yet another corner. Delbert was rapidly beginning to lose count of the various turns they had navigated. Whoever had designed this building could certainly give the architects of his own University a run for their money. He made a mental note to ever again complain about the intricacies of trying to navigate his alma mater's hallowed hallways.

"Left and then an immediate right," Amelia called out from in front of him.

"Really," he grumbled. "This is becoming ridiculous!"

Amelia chanced a passing glance behind her. "I did tell you that you should visit the athletic facilities more often, dear!"

Delbert tried to meet her comment with stony silence, but his occasional wheezing gasp, detracted from the overall effect. Amelia smiled inwardly. He really was too adorable at times. With a final glance to her wrist, she called out the turn. "One more right, and we should be there!"

As they rounded the final corner, they were greeted by a row of several doors lining the northwest wall. Each sported a label, some indicating storage units, decontamination bays and finally at the very end a door which read, "Cargo Bay 4." Amelia consulted her NavUnit once again and then gave a satisfied nod. "The one at the very end should contain what we're after, Doctor." Securing her blaster more firmly, she nodded at the door. "Shall we?"

Delbert realized the rhetorical question for what it was and simply nodded. It wasn't as if he had a choice, he thought with a wry smile. He had learned long ago that it was much easier to let Amelia blaze her way through all things nautical rather than try to step up and voice his thoughts on the matter. It wasn't that she wouldn't listen. Quite the contrary. She was a most excellent listener. Early on in their relationship, she had surprised him at just how willing she was to consider his opinion. Even though he had tossed out quite a few preposterous ideas, she had diligently listened and then gently set about explaining why she believed they wouldn't suffice. Delbert quickly came to understand the full scope of her knowledge, while she in turn, deferred to him in matters regarding his field of expertise. This give and take, coupled with mutual respect, had served them well during the past year. And although he had never confided it to Amelia, he privately thought it had most likely prevented a few spectacular arguments.

Following her lead, he tightened his grip on his blaster and trailed close behind Amelia, giving the hallway behind a backward glance every few seconds to ensure that they hadn't been followed. He whirled around quickly when he heard Amelia give out a soft groan.

"What is it," he asked in concern.

"An ice unit."

"What?"

Amelia pointed to a placard by the door. "It's a refrigerated containment hold. An ice unit." She sighed. "Of course it would be."

Delbert couldn't help smiling at her frustration. The captain was adept at handling many things, but cold was not one of them. "Perhaps it's not calibrated yet?" he offered helpfully.

"The ice forming on the windows would lead me to believe otherwise," came her dry response. She straightened her shoulders and graced him with an arrogant smile. "What I do for my country ..."


	6. A Frigid Reception

Delbert stood watch as Amelia fiddled with the electronic pad next to the containment unit's door. The code was encrypted in a series of alphanumeric keys, and Amelia had spent the last two minutes muttering curses under her breath as she deftly worked the electronic lock pick's display. While nowhere near as proficient as Lightoller, she, too, had found it necessary to acquire a thief's skill set, although it had been quite some time since she'd taken the opportunity to hone it. As Delbert observed her nimble fingers working their magic on the pad, he made a mental note to secure any future anniversary and birthday gifts safely away at Sarah's home and far from Amelia's apparent cat-burglary skills.

"Aha!" Amelia cried triumphantly. "I think I have it!" A moment later, the quiet hissing of the cargo door lifting filtered through the corridor as an arctic chill blasted the Captain and Doctor. Amelia pulled her parka more tightly around her and motioned to Doppler. "Shall we, Doctor?" Without waiting for his response, she walked inside and began scanning the room for her renegade cargo. Countless rows of freight containers were stacked along the metallic flooring, some reaching as high as the ceiling, which Amelia estimated to be at least 15 meters. None looked like her cargo.

But then, Amelia spied a familiar container situated at the very back, in a far corner of the bitterly-cold and cavernous room. The titanium cargo box containing the chocolates and constitutions of Montressor sat nestled against the wall, flanked by several smaller containers. She could see the flashing green lights blinking from within the shadows, signaling that the container's climate control function was still operational. She breathed a sigh of relief. At least they had that going for them. Thoughts of the climate sensor malfunctioning had haunted Amelia all during the journey to Denobai. She couldn't bear the thought of finally finding the cargo only to discover those most-prized documents covered in chocolate. Had she not already retired from the Navy, she was certain she would be drummed out if she returned a candy-coated constitution back to the Montressor government.

"Delbert, hand me the lamplight." She extended a palm and nodded her gratitude when the square-shaped box was placed in her hand. Illumination flared into existence when she pressed the small black switch. Swinging it around, she settled the glowing beam along the back wall, bathing the box in a warm yellow haze.

"It appears to be untouched," she observed.

Delbert nodded in agreement. "Perhaps they haven't had a chance to check the manifests yet?"

Amelia glanced at him in astonishment. "You remembered the cargo manifest. I'm impressed, Delbert. We may make a spacer out of you yet. "

While her compliment was laced with humor, Delbert could see the soft pride glowing in her eyes, and it filled him with quiet satisfaction. He laughed softly and shook his head in disagreement. "Somehow, I can't see that happening, darling. But, it's flattering to know you think I have potential."

Amelia rolled her eyes in response to his teasing jest, and motioned for him to follow her. "Tish tosh, Delbert. It was a hollow compliment," she smoothly lied, quite cognizant that he was aware of her facetious response. "No need for you to have a swelled head. Now come here, I need you to hold the lamplight so I can retrieve the papers."

As she navigated a winding path through the rows of stacked containers, she was careful to avoid brushing against any other cargo, lest she find herself faced with something unpleasant. Goodness only knew what bizarre merchandise and contraband de la Vega had hidden away in the storage facility. It'd be her luck to brush against a rare form of illia and return home covered from head to toe in the miserable rash the plant produced in Felids. That wouldn't do at all.

Delbert carefully followed in her steps, also giving a wide berth to the many boxes on either side of him. An encounter with a flesh-eating fly plant on Amelia's last transport had taught the valuable lesson of exercising extreme caution around unfamiliar environments. He had been fortunate that the plant had recently ingested a meal; otherwise he might have not emerged so fortunate. As it was, his finger was still healing from his little mishap.

With that in mind, he brought the lamplight up higher, swinging it from side to side, illuminating the contents of the room. When the beam finally settled upon the temperature control panel of the box situated along the back wall, he and Amelia both breathed a sigh of relief at having successfully avoided any incidents. With the exception of the ill timing of the guards, things were going quite smoothly. Amelia quickly entered the pass code into the keypad secured to the top of the cargo lid. The soft beeps as her fingers danced across the pad echoed throughout the room, and a moment later, the distinct clank of metal reverberated as the locks disengaged and the lid slowly rose along its hydraulic hinges.

Frigid air spilled over the lip of the container. Grimacing at the cold, Amelia reached in and felt along the inner wall for the concealed compartment. Her fingers skimmed along the surface, trying to find the small indentation which heralded the hidden spot, and within seconds, she felt her thumb imperceptibly dip into a small crease.

"Aha!" she cried triumphantly. "I do believe we've found it, Delbert."

With a slight grunt, she worked her fingers within the edges of the groove and pried the panel open. A moment later, the rough texture of parchment greeted her, and employing infinite care, Amelia painstakingly withdrew the documents from their covert whereabouts. She was gratified to see that they were unharmed and still in pristine condition. It was up to her to see that they stayed that way. Lifting the transport case from her shoulder, Amelia laid the container on a box nearby and began to meticulously roll the documents, taking great care with the somewhat-brittle edges. With the utmost precision, she gradually slid the spherical manuscripts into the cylindrical tube nearby. Once they were in place, she latched the lid shut and fingered a small switch at the base of the tube. A soft hiss was heard as the tube sealed itself, and Amelia permitted herself a satisfied smile.

"There we go!" she purred. "Hermetically sealed. Barring any unfortunate incidents, the documents should be safe until we return home. "

Delbert shot her a wary glance. "Barring any unfortunate incidents?" he parroted. "Amelia, this whole ordeal has been a series of unfortunate events."

Amelia shrugged. "You are, of course, correct, Delbert; however, I _was_ trying to be optimistic. If memory serves me, you're the one who informed me that I was grievously lacking in the half-glass full arena." She raised an eyebrow at him, silently challenging him to refute her statement.

Unfortunately for Delbert, he could not. He had, indeed, mentioned that her lack of optimism was a point of annoyance for him. Of course, the context of his comment had been when her lack of optimism pertained to a series of lectures pertaining to astrophysics that he had been invited to attend in which he had been asked to serve as the keynote speaker. Naturally, there would be dinners after each event, and as his wife, Amelia was expected to make an appearance. She had been less than thrilled to learn this after he had bounded into their home, barely able to contain his excitement. But upon learning that his eagerness primarily stemmed from the knowledge that he would be able to finally attend a lecture as a married, thus allowing him to walk through the door with a stunning creature such as Amelia on his arm, she had relented and even managed to muster some enthusiasm for the event. To be reminded of the incident a year later through a well-placed verbal jab brought a smile to his face. Yes, he had truly been lucky in convincing the woman to marry him.

Amelia watched the smile blossom across Delbert's features and sighed in defeat. The man didn't even have the good sense to realize she was mocking him. But Amelia couldn't deny she was inwardly delighted by this and his veracious nature, so she merely shook her head in amused exasperation and complained, "Honestly, Delbert. How am I to wound you with my sarcasm if you don't at least pretend to be insulted?"

Delbert grinned and shrugged his shoulders by way of apology. "What if I promise to work on it?"

"I suppose that will have to do," she sighed. "Now come, Doctor. We have guards to evade, a First Officer to rendezvous with, and if I'm not mistaken, a rather large security system to bypass once we exit the facility."

Delbert, non-plussed, could only stare at her. With a smirk, Amelia pushed past him and swung the canister across her shoulder. "Off we go," she called out smartly and made her way toward the door.

Having regained his speech, Delbert dutifully followed suit, inaudibly muttering about the inanity of falling for an attractive spacer Captain and wondering how he always managed to get into situations involving pirates, renegade smugglers and the like.

As Amelia's forceful encouragement for him to bring the lamplight closer lest she break her neck floated past his ears, he felt a smile lift the corners of his mouth. "Ah yes," he grinned. "There's the reason." And with that, he quickly hurried forward to comply with his wife's request.


	7. Freeze!

The documents were secure and, with any luck, Lightoller was leading the patrol on a merry chase throughout the complex. After the arrival of the guards much earlier than planned, Amelia was quite happy that the subsequent retrieval had gone so smoothly. Now, all she and Delbert had to do was rendezvous with her First Officer and find their way back to the small cruiser hidden just outside the complex. All in all, this was shaping up to be one of their more successful endeavors.

Pleased that this might be end up being one of her less-adventurous missions, the Felid raised her hand to the access panel that would open the containment door. But as she did, an abrupt buzz filled the room. Amelia felt her stomach sink as she immediately recognized the sound. Delbert, however, who was unfamiliar with containment units and cargo bays, did not. His ears perking up, he glanced at Amelia in confusion.

"What was that?"

Amelia gave him a grim look and reached for the access panel again. "If I'm not mistaken, I would say that the power grid to the containment unit just went offline." She palmed the panel and waited. The door remained shut. She cast a confirming nod at Delbert. "Decidely offline."

Contained panic flashed across Delbert's face. "If there's no power, how are we going to get out?"

"We aren't," Amelia replied, glancing down at her comm unit. "At least, not until the grid comes back online."

Delbert looked around in worry. "But we're in a refrigerated containment unit."

"Thank you for pointing that out, Doctor. The freezing temperatures in here and ice crystals wouldn't have been enough to remind me of this fact," Amelia dryly remarked. She gave the door a shove, but it remained firmly sealed. "We are definitely staying put."

"Maybe the temperature will rise now that the cooling unit isn't working," Delbert offered in a hopeful voice.

Amelia shook her head and promptly quelled his optimism. "It's below freezing in here. It will take quite some time for the lack of power to affect it, especially considering that it's not only sealed but insulated."

She glanced around at the thick walls covered in a thin layer of frost and then leveled her gaze at the Canid. "The way I see it, Doctor, we have three options: Lightoller will rescue us. We'll freeze to death. Or, we'll be discovered by their security forces and carted off to a third-rate prison if we're lucky."

Delbert's ears dropped at this news.

"Personally," Amelia continued blithely, "I'm hoping for Lightoller. He's a good chap, and he's never let me down yet."

"But how will he even know we're still here? For all he knows, we're waiting at the rendezvous point."

"Ah but when he reaches the location and we fail to materialize, he'll make his way to our coordinates." Amelia tapped her husband's brow for good measure. "He's a smart officer, Delbert. I have no worries."

Delbert's ears perked up as he thoughtfully scratched behind one. "What about our comm units? Can't we notify him through those?"

"Delbert," Amelia chided. "Do you honestly think I haven't thought of that? Unfortunately, they're tied into the main power grid, so they're of no use to us right now." She strode to a crate and lowered herself to the ground, her back pressed against it. "We're stuck here, Doctor. You might as well wrap that Canid mind of yours around the fact." Smiling, she patted the floor next to her. "Nothing for us to do now but sit and wait."

Delbert bit his lower lip in frustration. "I don't like this, Amelia. Not one bit." Walking to where she sat, he knelt down to sit beside her. "I feel like a sitting duck."

"My poor Delbert," Amelia murmured, stroking his brow with a soft hand. "We never seem to have a normal mission whenever you accompany me, do we?" She gazed at him thoughtfully. "You know, darling, I've never considered it until now, but I do think you're a bad luck charm." She couldn't contain the teasing smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Delbert rolled his eyes. "More like the other way around," he muttered. "My life was far more peaceful before I met the dashing Captain Amelia." But the tone of his voice belied the impact of his statement, and he slipped his arm his wife's waist to pull her closer to him.

Amelia, happy to comply with his silent request, burrowed into her husband's side and allowed him to do so. Although she would normally have taken umbrage at such a display while on a mission, she quickly justified the situation by mentally acknowledging there were no crewmembers around and this was, after all, their wedding anniversary. Chuckling at the thought, she lifted her face to gaze at Delbert.

"Not quite how I pictured us spending our first anniversary, love."

Delbert smiled and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her nose. "Me neither."

"However, I can't think of anything better than being in your arms."

Amelia bit back a laugh as Delbert straightened slightly, his pride in her announcement quite evident. His arm tightened around her even more, and she felt him shift behind her. A moment later, she was reclining in her husband's arms as he gazed at her. The amorous sparkle in his eyes caused her stomach to give a queer flip-flop, and before she could caution him against anything rash, his lips were upon hers, his hands trailing along her curves, caressing her with confident familiarity.

When he finally allowed her a quick breath, Amelia found herself unable to recall what she had been about to say. Instead, she reached a hand back to curl around Delbert's neck and then insistently tugged her husband closer for another kiss.


	8. A Change of Plan

Frederick Lightoller almost felt sorry for the poor chaps who were unsuccessfully giving him chase. For security personnel, they weren't in stellar shape. One would think a well-known crime boss would at least have the good sense to require some semblance of fitness out of his lackeys.

"Guess it's hard to find good help anywhere these days," he muttered to himself as he crouched atop a large container in a darkened corner of the hallway. It had been easy enough to lose the two guards shortly after drawing them away from the communications room. Truth be told, he'd been hoping for a bit of an extended pursuit. It'd been quite some time since he'd engaged in a cat-and-mouse scenario, and he found that he missed it. A silent chuckle shook through him as he realized his inadvertent analogy. No doubt the Captain would groan had she been nearby to hear it. She was always quick to point out the banality of his jokes; however, Lightoller secretly suspected she was amused by them when she retired to her quarters. He'd heard soft laughter echoing throughout her cabin on more than one occasion. Of course, the good Doctor had also been occupying her berth during many of those moments.

Lightoller grinned. Perhaps it wasn't his jokes, after all.

Speaking of the Captain and Doctor, he wondered what was keeping them. It had been almost half an hour since he'd left them, and he hadn't heard from them since parting ways. Of course, with the communications systems down, he wasn't bloody likely to hear anything at all. But still, it wasn't like the Captain to lollygag. He wondered if they'd run into a spot of trouble. Perhaps he should double back and check on them…

"No, you stay put, Frederick. Best not jump to conclusions or the Captain will have your head," he whispered to himself.

The sound of boots clattered against the floor, causing Lightoller to slink back further in the darkness. A string of colorful oaths littered his mind as he castigated himself for being idiotic to speak aloud while hiding.

However, the passing guard seemed not to have heard. His hand clutched a comm device, which intermittently squawked every few moments. Lightoller frowned. Apparently, they'd managed to get the comm system back up. That made the Captain's silence more worrisome.

… _crackle_

" _Dawsbeck, report._ "

" _Status normal here_ ," the burly Denobian replied. " _I'm making the usual checks here and then I'll head outside_."

" _Affirmative_ ," was the response. " _We're experiencing a grid malfunction in the containment area, but it should be back online shortly_."

" _Do I need to make my way there_?"

" _Negative. Nothing is leaving that area. All the bays are locked down. No power_."

" _Copy that. I'll head outside then_."

" _Roger_."

… _crackle_

Lightoller waited until the burly man's steps were faint echoes down the hall until sliding down from his perch.

The containment units were without power. He had a sinking feeling he knew why he hadn't heard from the Captain. Her communications device would be useless inside the shielded environment, even if the power grid was offline. And the containment area would be freezing. Especially with the environmental safeties disengaged.

The First Officer palmed his blaster and quickly glanced up and down the corridor. His Captain was in trouble, and it was his duty to protect her. Lightoller scanned mind for the map he'd committed to memory before they departed. If he wasn't mistaken, there was a maintenance storeroom a few corridors away from the refrigeration units. It'd contain the tools he'd need to free the Captain and Doctor.

"Time to do a little a little welding, old boy," he grinned and set off toward the cc facility.


	9. The Heart of the Matter

The air remained considerably frigid even after the power went offline. Delbert had hoped – in vain, he now realized –the temperature might increase by a few degrees, but they'd had no such luck. Whenever Delbert complained, Amelia staunchly maintained her stoic confidence in Lightoller's abilities to rescue them, but secretly, Delbert wasn't so sure. It wasn't that he lacked faith in the First Officer's. After all, Lightoller had proven to be a capable officer and, surprisingly, a good friend to both he and Amelia.

No, Delbert's lack of faith stemmed from the grim realization that after so many close calls and near misses, his and Amelia's remarkable luck had most likely run out for good. So it was with much chattering of teeth and vigorous arm rubbing that Delbert found himself now mentally doing summations in his head, trying desperately to keep his mind off the cold that was seeping into through the lining of his clothing.

"This is a fine pickle," Amelia muttered from her place beside him.

Delbert glanced over, his eyebrows lifting in surprise. "What happened to 'he's a good chap'?"

Amelia scowled. "Oh do shut up, Doctor. I'm in no mood for witty repartee."

Delbert smothered a grin and wisely chose to remain silent. He had a sneaking suspicion Amelia would have moved away if not for the loss of warmth their proximity provided her. Hoping to bolster his wife's sour disposition, Doppler playfully nudged his shoulder against hers and nodded his head toward the crates.

"We could build a fort."

Amelia gave him a pointed glare, but said nothing.

"It'd help pass the time, and logically speaking, it could provide a cover of sorts should the guards find us before Lightoller."

Another glare.

Delbert shrugged. "It was merely a suggestion."

Amelia let out a theatrical sigh and turned to face him. "Honestly Delbert, inanity such as that makes me question the logic in ever reproducing with you."

Delbert immediately chuckled, gratified at drawing out his wife's sarcastic wit, but eyes grew large and his laughter dwindled as the Doctor realized exactly what Amelia said.

"You've contemplated having children?" he inquired softly.

Amelia regarded him impatiently. "Of course, I have, you daft scientist. Haven't you?" When he didn't respond, Amelia's annoyance melted and she took his hand between hers. "Delbert?" she prodded. "Darling, don't you want children?"

The apprehensive note in her voice didn't escape Delbert's notice. Placing his hand atop hers, Delbert nodded vigorously.

"Children? Yes! Of course I want children with you! Any man would be a fool to not want children with the loveliest woman in the Etherium." He took a deep breath and continued speaking, his words tumbling out. "It's just that we've never spoken about it. I assumed your lack of broaching the subject matter meant you were fearful offspring might be a hindrance to command, or that they might be an inconvenience to our works, or perhaps the idea of children with me." his voice softened and his words trailed off. Glancing away, Delbert swallowed – unable to complete the awful fear that had plagued his thoughts these last few months.

Amelia must have realized what he'd left unsaid, because her hand immediately found his chin and firmly steered his gaze back to her own.

"Delbert Livesey Doppler. I shall only say this once. Therefore, it would behoove you to take my words to heart," Amelia softly remonstrated. Gone was the haughty captain that was familiar to so many.

Mollified, Delbert merely blinked and waited.

"When I contemplate raising a family with you," Amelia continued in a gentle voice, "and I have, many times – it fills me with the purest of joy. That we could have sons or daughters who possess our finest qualities and share our love of space makes my heart race." Her hand drifted away from his chin and came to rest near his heart. "Much like yours is doing at this moment."

Delbert swallowed, unable to speak around the large lump that had formed in his throat. Amelia had an amazing talent for piercing to the heart of the matter. In a few short moments, she had effectively allayed the irrational fear that haunted him. The stunning Amelia Doppler wanted to have children with him.

Although they were trapped in a freezing container, smugglers hot on their heels, Delbert knew this would forever be one of the happiest anniversaries of his life. Provided they made it out alive, he planned on thoroughly demonstrating his thanks to his wife. Enough so that perhaps, come this time the following year, they might celebrate their anniversary as a large family instead of merely the two of them.

Oblivious to the cold and their precarious surroundings, Delbert leaned down and captured Amelia's lips in a heated kiss.

"I love you, Amelia Doppler," he murmured when they finally broke apart. Amelia's eyes twinkled, and she gave him an impish smile.

"Of course you do, darling. How could you not?"

Delbert chuckled. She had him there. He leaned in for another kiss, but was denied when a sharp sound split the air outside their door. Unceremoniously shoving him away, Amelia leapt to her feet and peered out the window of the door. When she turned back to Delbert, a triumphant smile lit her face.

"It's Lightoller!"


	10. A Little Bit of Elbow Grease

Frederick Lightoller couldn't hear what his captain was saying. The glass in the small window of the door was several inches thick, thereby precluding any chance of sound getting in or out of the entry. Lightoller reflected, not for the first time in his career, it was quite unfortunate he'd never managed to learn lip reading.

However, if the happy expression on his captain's face was anything to go by, his superior was quite pleased with his appearance, and even more so, by the welding torch he was currently use to slice through the door hinges.

Although his initial pass with the blue flame had produced a loud, screeching noise, subsequent attempts were much quieter, and the First Officer was pleased to note he was making excellent progress. A few more minutes with the torch and the hinges would be cut.

Glancing up, Lightoller saw Dr. Doppler peering down at him. A moment later, the Canid excitedly waved his arm, his eyes wide. At first, he didn't know what to make of it, but when he saw Delbert's finger forcefully pointing behind him, he realized what the doctor was trying to communicate. Without even thinking, Lightoller brought the torch around in a wide arc and swiped upward.

The guard standing before him let out a strangled cry as his blaster fell from his hand, and then he doubled over, his hand clutching at the gaping wound in his torso. The smell of singed fur and fresh blood filled the air.

Lightoller cringed as the man crumpled to the floor and took a final, gasping breath. A wound that deep was incredibly painful, but at least it provided a mercifully fast death.

His eyes flickered back up to gauge Doppler's reaction, but the scientist was gone. Instead, he locked gazes with his Captain. A look of understanding passed between them before she gave him a curt nod and motioned for him to resume his task. Returning the gesture, Lightoller bent back down and returned the flame to the glowing hinges.

XXX

"Blasted pirates," Amelia muttered. "Honestly, who affixes hinges on the wrong side of the door?"

"With all due respect, darling, it was most likely an architect or engineer who did that. Not the pirates," Delbert corrected helpfully.

Amelia shot him a cross look and considered commenting about insufferable scientists. Fortunately, Delbert was saved from that fate by the sound of deliberate fist falls pounding on the door.

"He's finished!" she exclaimed. Motioning to her husband, Amelia placed her palms flat against the door and shivered as the cold leeched the warmth from her gloved hands. "We're going to have to push the door through the frame, Delbert. It's heavy, so it will require both of efforts. Are you up to the task?"

Although it was a rhetorical question – Delbert clearly had no choice in the matter – the astrophysicist squared his shoulders and lifted his chin in a defiant manner. "As ready as I'll ever be, darling."

Amelia snorted but said nothing when he placed his hands next to hers. "I'll count to three, then we push." She gave her husband a wry smile. "Ready? All right then. One… two… three!"

The door groaned as the weight of their bodies forced it slowly forward. Amelia felt a sliver of warmth waft through the thin opening and then more as the large slab of metal painstakingly inched through the doorframe.

Without warning, all resistance disappeared, and the door hurtled to the ground. Amelia and Delbert both leapt back, while Lightoller quickly put distance between himself and the steel. It landed with a reverberating thud as it made contact with the unyielding surface.

Giving his captain a wry grin, Lightoller held up the welding torch.

"I think I'll bring this with me. It might come in quite handy once we back onboard the Legacy."

Amelia chuckled. "Given our recent circumstances, I think you may be correct. Permission granted, Mr. Lightoller." She glanced at husband and smiled. "I don't know about you, Doctor, but I'm positively famished. Perhaps it's time we make our exit?"

Delbert nodded vigorously. "I concur – wholeheartedly!"

Amelia arched a brow. "Mr. Lightoller?" 

"Aye, Captain!"

Amelia cinched the carrying tube on her shoulder and nodded. "Then let's be on our way, gentlemen."


	11. Sentiment and Seduction

As Denobai's outline grew smaller and smaller, Delbert felt the knot in his chest slowly unfold. They'd managed to avoid any other encounters with guards as they cautiously made their way back to their small solar cruiser. Thanks to Lightoller's deft navigation and skillful manipulation of shield harmonics, they'd sneaked through the planet's atmosphere undetected and, within an hour, their ship passed into neutral accorded territory. No pirate or smuggler would dare give chase in such a heavily guarded area, and Delbert knew they had somehow managed to succeed in their ludicrous endeavor.

Amelia had instructed Lightoller to plot a course back to Montressor, and after engaging the autopilot, the first officer made his way to the back cabin where Doppler and Amelia sat, the Constitution carefully placed upon the table between them.

They were all silent for a moment as they studied the ancient document that lay before them. It was Lightoller who finally broke the silence.

"All of that fuss for a piece of paper," he quipped.

Amelia laughed sharply. "I daresay we wouldn't have gone to all of this trouble were it merely a piece a paper, Mr. Lightoller." But she nodded, nonetheless. "Although it's quite easy to understand the importance of a document such as this, I can't help wondering how anyone can feel such strong affection for a mere slip of parchment. I shudder to think what would have happened had we not been able to retrieve it."

"It would have been difficult to explain, and heads would've rolled," Lightoller agreed. "I'm with you, Captain. It's the civilization that paper created that is most important."

Delbert glanced back and forth between the two spacers for a moment before clearing his throat. "Yes, well, while both of you do present valid viewpoints, I can personally understand how someone might hold such a document in high esteem."

Amelia gave her husband a skeptical look. "Pray tell, Doctor, what document holds such a dear place in your heart?"

Delbert felt a blush creep up along his neck as his wife and her first officer stared at him, waiting for his reply.

Amelia smirked. "Doctor?"

Delbert tugged at his collar before turning his head and training his gaze on the far corner of the ceiling. "Well, if you must know, I have a particular affinity for our marriage certificate." He spoke the words softly, but in the quiet confines of the cabin, he might as well have shouted them.

He heard Amelia's sudden intake of breath, but didn't turn around. A moment later, his wife's crisp tones floated through the room.

"Mr. Lightoller, if you don't mind, I'd like a word with the good doctor."

"Certainly, m'am." The first officer shot Delbert an amused look and left.

Delbert watched Lightoller disappear through the door and wondered if the man was amused because he was able to escape or if his amusement stemmed from Delbert's romantic viewpoint. He opened his mouth to defend his comment, but Amelia wagged a single finger at him, shushing him before he could begin. She walked to the door and secured the lock, then turned back to him and arched an eyebrow as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You were saying, Doctor?" Her gaze was trained on him, and he couldn't tell whether his wife was toying with him or genuinely irritated by his previous observation.

He cleared his throat and plunged forward. "I apologize if my comment was ill suited with Lightoller present, Amelia, but the sentiment was genuine, and I won't apologize for feeling that way."

His half-apology carried a small note of defiance – something that would not have been present a mere year ago. A flicker of amusement tugged at the corners of his wife's mouth, causing Delbert to question how she could find anything worthy of hilarity in his statement.

"You look quite silly, standing your ground, whilst black paint is smeared all over your face," she informed him.

The observation caught him off guard. He certainly couldn't argue with her assessment as he'd thought something similar that morning when they'd arrived at Denobai and his wife had meticulously applied the camouflage to his features before they disembarked.

Considering he hadn't had a chance to clean up since they boarded the vessel, and taking into account the physical exertion of their adventure, he rather imagined he looked like a pup after a romp through the Cessarian mudpits.

He sighed and stood. "I should probably clean up. We can continue this discussion when I return."

Amelia chuckled and gently shoved her husband back on the couch. "Stay put. I'll return momentarily."

Delbert's eyes followed her as she disappeared into the head and then reappeared again carrying a small, damp washcloth. She said nothing as she made her way to him, and her silence continued when she knelt before him and began gently wiping the black paint from his features.

The cool, clean cloth felt wonderful against his fur, and as the grime slowly disappeared, a smile spread across Amelia's visage.

"There now, that's much better, isn't it?"

Delbert sighed and nodded. "Yes. Yes, it is." He leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against hers. "Thank you, my dear."

"You're quite welcome, darling. Now come here," she instructed, pulling him to stand before her. "I believe we were in the middle of a discussion."

Delbert shook his head. "I'm too content to argue with you anymore," he informed her with a fond smile. "I'd much rather spend some time together, just the two of us."

"Why, Doctor! What a delightful idea!" Amelia flashed him a wicked grin and stepped closer.

Delbert's eyes widened when he felt her fingers brush against the buttons of his waist coast then watched in disbelief as she pushed it off his shoulders and down his arms. Although it happened to be one of his favorite coats and had cost him a handsome sum, Delbert didn't protest when it carelessly fluttered to the floor. He was too busy concentrating on his wife's warm hands and the way her fingers nimbly unbuttoned his shirt.

When he finally found his voice, it was hoarse and more than a little shaky. "Amelia, forgive me if I'm misinterpreting your intentions, but are you, ah, seducing me?"

Amelia let out a low chuckle. "I believe that is exactly what I'm doing," she acknowledged as her hands settled on the large silver buckle of his belt. "Didn't you just say you wanted to spend time together?"

"Well yes," Delbert sputtered. "But I was thinking more along the lines of reading together or playing a hand of Denobian rummy."

"Cards absolutely bore me, darling. You know that. Besides, this will be far more enjoyable. Don't you think?"

"Of course!" Delbert quickly agreed, "but… here?"

"Would you rather we moved to the front of the cabin with Lightoller?"

"No!"

Amelia laughed at his panicked response. "Then, I would say here is the best choice."

Delbert frowned, but he knew Amelia could see desire warring with decorum within his eyes. She placed a soft kiss against his lips. "After all, darling, it is our anniversary," she reminded him when the kiss ended.

"But Lightoller…" Delbert feebly argued.

"Heard the door lock behind him," she informed him before kissing his temple.

"Well yes, he did, but…"

"Is an able First Officer." Another kiss, this time to his other temple.

"Of course, but I don't see how…"

"Is aware it's our anniversary." Amelia's lips settled against his throat while her hands divested him of his belt.

Delbert stopped protesting and stood there, speechless, his wife having deftly deflected all of his arguments.

"And he'll keep his mouth shut if he knows what's best for him," Amelia informed him, smiling in triumph.

Delbert's eyes slid shut, and he groaned. "You're going to be the death of me, Amelia Doppler."

Amelia gave a throaty laugh and laced her fingers through his as she tugged him to a nearby bunk and sat down. "You're made of stronger stuff than that, Doctor Doppler."

"I'm not so sure," Delbert disagreed.

Chuckling, Amelia pulled him down to lie next to her and wrapped a leg around his. "You do realize there are far worse ways to spend one's anniversary?"

Delbert immediately slid a hand along his wife's hip. "I'm well aware of that," he agreed. "We'll definitely have a story to tell our children someday about this one, won't we?" he murmured.

Amelia smiled fondly and brought a gentle hand to her husband's face. "Ah, we're back to that again, are we? You're awfully determined to see me padding about our home, a litter of screaming children hanging from my apron strings, aren't you?" she teased.

Delbert chuckled. "You rarely wear aprons."

Amelia's eyes twinkled. "There was that one time. Remember? The apron… and nothing else?"

Delbert's eyes darkened, and he tightened his hand possessively around her hip. He did remember. That had been a particularly invigorating evening that had left them sated and spent, wrapped in a warm comforter in front of a flickering fire.

Leaning down, he captured his wife's lips in a heated kiss, his pulse quickening when she moaned into his mouth shortly after his hands found their way beneath her clothing and began caressing her in earnest.

"I see you do remember," she whispered when their kiss eventually ended.

"Indeed I do." He brushed a lock of hair away from his wife's eyes and grinned. "Captain, there's something I think you should know."

"Yes, Doctor?"

"I am awfully determined."

Amelia's lips curved into a sultry smile. "Are you?"

"Do you mind?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Perhaps I should show you."

"Perhaps you should."

Delbert's last rational thought as he rolled his wife beneath him was that they might want to omit a few tidbits regarding the conclusion to their anniversary tale. After all, their children wouldn't need to know _everything_.


End file.
